Faces Like Mine
by Ratty Darling
Summary: When Mr. Todd suffers from another one of his trances, Mrs. Lovett tries her best to bring him out of it. Based on Emilie Autumn's song, "Faces Like Mine."


_**Faces Like Mine**_

Inspired and lyrics taken from Emilie Autumn's song "_Faces Like Mine_"

**Note: **This is set to be imagined as Mrs. Lovett singing the song to him, though he barely hears her, and if he does, he simply ignores her. Also - Mr. Todd has been having curious thoughts as to what it would be like to sleep with Mrs. Lovett, so he takes his thoughts into action.

* * *

Sweeney Todd pressed Mrs. Lovett against the wall as he begin to roughly kiss up and down her neck, this was his fifth attempt to seduce her in the last few days and surprisingly, Mrs. Lovett wouldn't give in.

Though she enjoyed this rare attention she couldn't help but hold the suspicion that he was just using her to fulfill another one of his attempts to entertain himself while waiting for the Judge. Not to mention every time she gave in to him, he would simply pull away and forget that anything had ever happened between them.

She sighed as she tried to push him away from her, giving up and as he started to kiss her chest-

"_You say you're curious _-_ Can't leave a thing to your imagination_."

He would never just think about it, he would always have to 'do' about it.

"_I wish you'd close your eyes… But oh you seem so serious_."

Maybe if he were to close his eyes and let her kiss him, to guide him through to what he secretly wanted, maybe then he wouldn't have a panic attack each time he realized what he was doing.

"_I should enjoy the sweet interrogation… You start to hypnotize me_."

Mrs. Lovett smiled helplessly, his kisses were like a drug to her…

"_I should not be telling you_," She began, her hands pushing on his shoulders as he started to kiss down her corseted stomach, "_I'm flattered by your interest_."

Which she was, so very flattered - She was in love with him, after all…

"_Who am I talking to? Could be the demon with a mask…_ _Why should I trust in you?_"

His hand was now making its way up her dress…

She shouldn't have trusted him as much as she did, which is part of the reason why she wouldn't let him go any further with her than this. Not until they were married, of course.

"_I don't feel safe…I never did_." She sang sadly, shaking her head as she pushed his hand out of her skirts.

"_But what else can I do? But what you ask?_"

She knew that at any moment she would be giving into him, giving into her desires and his wants.

Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes, his touches beginning to condemn her.

"_Think of your darkest night. Think of your soul alone. If you can bear the sight, think of the love you've never known_."

Maybe if she forced him to have bad thoughts, he would stop touching her and let her be, as much as she despised the idea.

"_Yes, it's unusual, to live your life this way… All I can say, maybe that's why you don't see faces like mine every day_."

He continued to kiss all around her body, as if he couldn't hear her.

"_You'd like to stir it up, just like a sad, forgot until remember_."

His hand moved up to wrap around the back of her neck, his other caressing her shoulder, his lips kissing her jaw with a tenderness that she never even knew existed.

"_I didn't ask for this_." She continued as he suddenly pulled away from her.

"_But you still hold me to your gaze_…"

He stared at her, his eyes flickering back and forth to her lips and eyes.

"_And from my lips, the moments I have captured_."

He kept on staring and when he started to move back towards her, she backed away to the door.

"_Still I'm in reminiscence… From a place you'll never know_."

The memories of him paying her attention would always be remembered in her heart.

"_I find the strength to tell you things I hardly ever show… My mirror holds your severed tongue_."

She tried her best not to show him what she was really thinking, but, it was very obvious most of the time.

"_But in your eyes, I see the questions never end_…"

He suddenly grabbed her, seizing her by the lips as he slammed her back against the wall.

"_I never could disguise. So why pretend?_"

Why did she even bother pretending that this wasn't what she wanted?

"_You say you'll stay around… You've finally found the answer to my story_."

He had agreed to marrying her and living by the sea, it was a lie to keep her quiet, to keep her doing everything he said.

"_Congratulations, love_."

He kissed behind her ear and her lips again and soon she found herself being pushed onto the floor, him hovering over her.

"_So go ahead, decipher me, and solve the puzzle if you need the glory_."

If only she knew what he was trying to accomplish as he seduced her.

"_I wish I could be of your kind…I need to be alone_…"

Mrs. Lovett lived alone for years, so she enjoyed every little moment of company that she received. But this was too much, she needed to be alone to think.

"_To tell you how much you don't know, it isn't what I've done. But rather what I hold inside_…"

She should tell him about Lucy, she knew that he thought she was dead. Though she couldn't bear to see him hurt more at the fact that the love of his life now sold herself for alms…

"_Even if I give up, I won't be victim to your game_."

His hands were now pushing her skirts up to her waist, she should stop him now, before it was too late.

"_You're only free when you have nothing left_."

Closing her eyes, she made yet another attempt to shake Mr. Todd out of what she knew was another one of his trances.

"_Think of your darkest night. Think of your soul alone. If you can bear the sight, think of the love you've never known…Yes, it's unusual, to live your life this way… All I can say, maybe that's why you don't see faces like mine every day_."

Sweeney's eyes suddenly shot open, it was apparent that he had just realized what he was doing and got off of her, muttering 'forgive me' as he went to stare back out of his window.

"_Every day_…"

**Fin.  
**

**

* * *

**

_I was bored and decided to write this, I have been wanting to do another thing like this since I did Emilie Autumn's poem 'Ghost' last January. I am also having a hard time with the next chapter of "Illusions That Confine Us." Er- Anyway, I hoped that you liked this, thanks for reading :)_


End file.
